Escucha mis latidos
by HikariLilium
Summary: Kyle y Cartman son novios hace unos años, aunque no suelen demostrarse mucho el cariño que se tienen. Esa noche era espacial para Kyle, aunque Cartman no lo sabia. Estaban yendo a cenar a un elegante restaurante en las afueras de Denver. Una cita que resulto una mierda para ambos. (Kyman)
¡Hola!
Este es un OneShot que hice para un concurso en Wattpad.  
Pero le agarre cariño y decidí subirlo aquí también XD  
Pueden buscar el concurso con #CSSP

 **Advertencias:**

-Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de South Park.

-La historia si es mía.

-Errores de ortografía.

-Relación chicoxchico/yaoi/gay.

* * *

 ** _Escucha mis latidos_**

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué había tanta gente? No tenía tiempo para esto, debería estar buscando a Cartman o perderían la reservación…

-¡Cartman!-Grito desesperado buscándolo, y al fin logro distinguirlo entre la multitud de médicos y enfermeras.

Se levantó, arrancándose el suero en el proceso.

\- ¡Cartman!- Apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo se dio cuenta de que le faltaban sus zapatos y una media, sus pies estaban llenos de sangre. Tan solo tenía su pantalón, recordó que le habían arrancado el saco y la camisa al bajar de la ambulancia.

Cuando logro poner todo su peso en sus piernas y trato de dar el primer paso, cayó al suelo. Se agarró de la cama para pararse y mientras seguía gritando el nombre de su novio, consiguió dar pasos lentos. La sangre fresca en sus pies lo hacía resbalarse, y tener la vista nublada, mareos, y ese pitido constante en sus odios, lo hacia todo más difícil.

-Cartman- Al fin había llegado hasta su camilla, se asomó temeroso y se estremeció al ver la cara del gordo bañada en rojo, tenía unos puntos improvisados sobre una ceja y le habían puesto una mascarilla. Lo miro desde la cabeza hasta los pies rápidamente, no pudo ver mucho ya que estaba tapado con varias sabanas, antes de intentar despertarlo acariciándole la cabeza sin poder ocultar la desesperación de necesitar que abriera los ojos.

\- ¡Cartman!- Volvió a gritarle, al ver que no podía despertarlo.

-¿Judío?-Pregunto y abrió los ojos buscando al pelirrojo asustado- Oh, estas bien, Dios. ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué mierda es esto?- Dijo, sintiendo la máscara de oxígeno cubrirle la boca, se la quito de un tirón.

-Déjate eso, idiota. La necesitas. Por Moisés, estas bien ¿Estas bien?-

-Si, estoy bien, tonto. ¿Y esto que es?- Ahora intentaba sacarse el collarín que le inmovilizaba el cuello y no dejaba que se incorporara para ver bien a su novio.

-¡Deja de moverte! Empeoraras tus heridas-

-No estoy herido, judío. ¡Tú si!-

-¡Tienes la cara llena de sangre!-

-Sera tu asquerosa sangre judía-

-¡Tienes puntos en la ceja! Y mira como están las mantas, se supone que deben ser blancas, no rojas!-

-Estoy bien- Intento levantarse otra vez pero Kyle se lo impidió poniendo una mano en su hombro al tiempo que le gritaba que se quedara quieto. Cartman soltó un gemido de dolor en cuanto Kyle lo toco y este rápidamente retiro la mano, asustado. Al mirar, su palma estaba manchada.

-Ca-Cartman- Dijo entrecortado, algo no estaba bien, era malo, malo.

-¿Qué hace fuera de su cama? Debe venir, aun no puede estar de pie, señor- Dijo una enfermera que acababa de correr la cortina que separaba a cada paciente- Lo ayudare, apóyese en mi- Le dijo, mientras tomaba a Kyle de un brazo fuertemente para que no se cayera.

-¿Qué? No. Quiero quedarme aquí con él. Es mi novio- Dijo, aferrándose inconscientemente al barandal de la camilla.

-¿Qué hace en esta planta todavía? ¡Ya deberían estar preparándolo para la cirugía!- Dijo un hombre de bata que pasaba por allí y se acercó a ellos. Kyle creyó reconocerlo pero no le dio importancia.

-¿Cirugía?- Pregunto Kyle palideciendo. Vio como el doctor suspiraba antes de acercarse más.

-¿Eres su familiar?-

-Es mi novio- Contesto algo agresivo Cartman.

-Oh. Como sea. Tienes el hombro dislocado y fracturado, tenemos que arreglarlo en el quirófano. No podemos hacerlo aquí-

-¿Tendrá una cirugía?-

-Si. No podemos perder más tiempo- Y se giró para dirigirse al gordo- Estás perdiendo mucha sangre y la movilidad de su brazo también podría sufrir consecuencias-

-¡Ja! Pero yo me siento muy bien. Es solo esta estúpida cosa que no deja que me mueva- Protesto, intentando quitarse el collarín otra vez.

-Deja eso, Cartman-

-Te sientes bien porque te dimos medicamentos. Cuando llegaste gritabas de dolor. Es mejor para ti que no lo recuerdes, créeme- En ese momento llegaron tres hombres y dos enfermeras y comenzaron a mover cosas aquí y allá, y volvieron a colocarle la máscara a Cartman.

-¿Qué haces, idiota? ¡No me toques!- Le grito el gordo al enfermero que lo estaba examinando, pero este lo ignoro.

-Lo quiero arriba en dos minutos-Exigió el medico de bata blanca.

-Señor, venga, lo llevare a su camilla- Vino otra enferma a tomar del brazo a Kyle y consiguió arrastrarlo un poco.

-¡No! ¡Espere! ¿Dónde van a llevarlo?- Gritaba Kyle, comenzando a desesperarse otra vez al ver a tantas personas corriendo alrededor de Cartman mientras este los insultaba a todos y cada uno de ellos.-¡Cartman!-

-Kyle- Dijo, notando la expresión asustada del pelirrojo, se veía realmente mal. El también estaba herido y necesitaba que le dieran puntos en el labio- Ven-

Kyle volvió a acercarse lentamente.

-Van a… Y si… Y si algo sale mal. Esto no tendría que haber pasado ¿Cómo paso esto?-

-Shhh- Estiro el brazo que podía mover esta acariciar los risos de su novio- Ven- Lo alentó a llevar su cabeza hasta dejarla sobre su pecho-Escucha-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto confundido.

-Escucha mis latidos-

-Por…-

-¡Solo hazlo!

-Está bien- Dijo, cerrando los ojos, y concentrándose en ellos. Eran lentos, tranquilos, como si no estuvieran en la sala de emergencias de un hospital como víctimas de un accidente de tráfico.

-Estoy bien y estaré bien-

-Pero-

-Cállate y escúchalos-Y siguió acariciando la cabellera de Kyle hasta que este dejo de respirar de forma entrecortada- Estaremos bien-

-Ya estamos listo para subir, señor. Debe acompañarme- Pidió nuevamente la enfermera.

-¡Vamos!- Dio la orden otra enfermera y comenzaron a empujar la camilla.

-¡No, esperen!-

-¡Estaré bien, judío marica! Deja que te curen las heridas- Fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar decir a su novio antes de que dos enfermeras lo empujaran hasta una camilla y le volvieran a poner una vía.

-¡Quiero ir con el! ¡Puedo acompañarlo!- Forcejeo un poco pero de nada sirvió, lo ataron a la camilla.

Finalmente sus parpados le pesaron

Escucho a lo lejos un sonido de alerta.

-¡Doctor!- Grito alguien en algún lugar.

Y se quedó dormido sin saber cómo.

Despertó, otra vez estaba en el auto. Estaba conduciendo en la carretera. ¿Qué había pasado?

-¿Qué… que paso?-

-Algún alcohólico nos invistió- Respondió Cartman en el asiento del copiloto. Kyle se sobresaltó con lo que dijo.

-¿Qué-que? ¿No fue un sueño?-

-Esto es un sueño, judío-

-No puede ser un sueño. Tu estas aquí- Dijo, sonando con obviedad.

-No lo estoy. Estoy en el quirófano, tienen que arreglar mi hombro-

-Pero… No puede ser-

-¿Y tu donde estas, Kyle? ¿Dónde te llevaron?-

-Las enfermeras me arrastraron a mi camilla y me ataron-

-¿Te ataron?-

-Si, quería ir contigo-

-Que marica- Se rio fuertemente y Kyle se sonrojo- Que cita de mierda- Dijo cuando termino de reír.

-Si… Iba a pedirte matrimonio- Soltó.

-¿Qué? ¿Y así me lo dices? Esperaba más de ti, Kyle Broflovski- Fingió decepción en la voz.

-¿Qué importa? Es un sueño-

-Oh, es verdad. ¿Y el anillo? ¿O ni siquiera tienes uno?-

-¡Claro que si! En la gaveta-

Eric se estiro y rebusco hasta encontrarlo. La típica caja negra, lo abrió para encontrar un anillo plateado con apariencia muy delicada pero no tan afeminada como esperaba.

-Esto es muy marica- Se rio nuevamente, mirando el objeto.

-Ya… Creo que lo devolveré- Miraba la carretera, ¿Por qué estaba conduciendo?

-¿Me queda bien?- Pregunto y Kyle se giró a verlo.

-Eh…Si… Te queda bien- Dijo con asombro, no creyó que sería tan fácil ver al gordo con el anillo que estuvo días escogiendo.

-Me gusta- Miraba su dedo adornado muy satisfecho.

-¿Crees que a tu Yo real le guste también?- Medio rio.

-Supongo que si- Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Sabes? Fui a elegirlo junto a Stan. Él eligió uno muy bonito para Wendy. Se supone que también debía proponerle matrimonio esta noche- Conto, mirando la carretera, estaba totalmente vacía, solo aparecían los postes de luz- ¿Cómo le habría ido? ¿Crees que se haya animado a pedírselo?-

-Kyle…- Lo llamo, casi en un susurro.

-¿Si?-

-No busques venganza- Dijo con tono firme y serio. No propio de él.

-¿Venganza?- Repitió, sin entenderlo.

-Del estúpido que choco con nosotros-

-¿Tu no quieres venganza? Ahora no me quedan dudas de que es un sueño- Rio con su propia broma.

-Lo digo enserio estúpido-

-Está bien, está bien. Veremos si tu yo real opina lo mismo-

-¿Cuál era tu discurso para pedirme matrimonio?- Cambio totalmente el tema.

-Pues yo… Había reservado toda la azotea del restaurante. Íbamos a tener una cena a la luz de las velas y las estrellas. Por eso busque el restaurante más lejano de la ciudad, para que se viera el cielo perfectamente. Y cuando termináramos de cenar… Iba a arrodillarme y…- Fue cortado por la estruendosa risa del gordo a su lado.

-Espera, espera ¿Esto se vuelve incluso más marica?- Consiguió decir luego de para de reír.

-¡Cállate! Me costó mucho planearlo- Se sentía avergonzado.

-Está bien, continua, marica-

-Iba a decirte que eres el mayor hijo de puta de todo el maldito universo-

-¡Hey!-

-Que tu culo gordo nunca dejaría de ser un grandísimo culo gordo. Que hiciste de mi infancia un maldito infierno desde el día en que te conocí-

-¿Seguro que esto era para pedirme matrimonio?-

-Y que… eres la persona más increíble que conozco. Que nunca te lo había dicho, pero que te admiro en muchos aspectos y que… en estos años como novios, aunque nunca nos hemos dichos muchas palabras de afecto, he conocido un lado muy oculto de ti. Ese otro lado tuyo que sé que solamente yo conozco, termino haciendo que te amara.

-Kyle…-

-Te amo, Cartman. Eres un hijo de puta tan grande que has hecho que te amara- Termino con una sonrisa.

Eric estiro un brazo para tomar la mano derecha que Kyle tenía sobre el volante, con la otra tomo su mejilla para atraerlo a el y darle un beso en los labios. Un beso algo largo, pero lento, lleno de cariño, lleno de emociones cálidas.

-Yo también te amo, judío marica- Le confesó cuando se apartaron.

-¿De verdad?-

-Porque crees que me puse esto- Le mostro la mano con el anillo de compromiso y Kyle se rio, y se rieron juntos.

-Ahora tendré que volver a reservar otra noche en el restaurante- Recordó el pelirrojo.

-No te preocupes por eso. Ya hemos llegado-

-¿A dónde?- Pregunto, pero Cartman lo ignoro.

-Para el auto-

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Se detuvo en lo que le parecía el medio de la nada. No había nada allí.

-Kyle… No lo desperdicies ¿Esta bien?-

-¿Qué?-

-Luego entenderás. Yo me bajo aquí-

-Bajo contigo-

-No, no salgas de auto-

-¿Y qué hago? ¿A dónde vas?-

-Tengo que irme- Le dio un beso rápido en los labios que Kyle no tuvo tiempo de corresponder- Estoy bien. Tú estás bien. Estamos bien. Y por eso tienes que seguir hacia adelante- Le acaricio la majilla y luego abrió la puerta del copiloto y se bajó.

-¡Cartman!- Lo llamo, y trato de bajar, pero no conseguía desabrocharse el cinturón y la puerta estaba trancada.

-No olvides lo que te dije. Te amo, Kyle- Y cerró la puerta, poniendo una mano en un bolsillo de su traje y saludando con la mano en la que tenía el anillo.

Antes de que Kyle pudiera decir algo, el auto comenzó a moverse por sí mismo, mientas el trataba de sacarse el cinturón de seguridad para correr tras su novio.

Se despertó y apenas abrió los ojos, una luz insoportablemente blanca lo cegó. Se sintió aun peor de cómo se sentía antes de quedarse dormido.

Estaba desorientado pero los recuerdos comenzaron a lloverle rápidamente.

Tenía un tubo en la boca, con el que comenzó a ahogarse y termino por arrancárselo como pudo, tosiendo mucho. Su garganta ardía. Al intentar incorporarse un poco, su pecho le dio un fuerte tirón. Dirigió su mirada allí y descubrió un enorme vendaje. Se lo toco.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- Dijo, mientras se examinaba. El no tenía heridas en el cuerpo, tal vez algún hueso roto y algunas heridas que necesitaban sutura, pero su torso estaba bien.

Levanto un poco las vendas, para descubrir una gran hilera de puntos recién hechos en el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Palideció al verlo.

-¡Kyle!- Lo llamo una voz desde la puerta de la blanca habitación.

-Stan- El chico casi callo a su lado, llorando desconsoladamente.

-¡Despertaste! ¡Estás bien, estas bien! ¡Dios, Kyle! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Por favor, perdóname! ¡Dios!- Gritaba el chico mientras caía de rodillas junto a la cama. Kyle pudo ver que su amigo tenía un brazo enyesado y posiblemente la nariz rota.

Stan seguía gritando entre sollozos, pero el dejo de escucharlo, pues las palabras de Cartman volvieron a su mente y se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo los latidos por sobre los vendajes. Y finalmente miro con verdadero horror a su súper mejor amigo.

-¿Dónde está Cartman?- Dijo en un hilo de voz al borde de la desesperación.

 ** _-Fin-_**


End file.
